A Blue Blur in Gensokyo
by SonicStardustFantasy
Summary: "The Land of Fantasy meets the Legend of Speed." The one and only Sonic the Hedgehog gets trapped in the land of Gensokyo. Who will he meet? What will he face? And more importantly, how will he get back home? This is my very first fanfic. If it does well, (Which I highly doubt it will) I might do more chapters. Constructive criticism is welcome, I need all the help I can get!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, before we begin, I just want to let you know that this is my very first fanfiction. So this might be a little rusty. So please read and review while you can, I need all the help I can get! Anyways, on with the story!**

**Touhou Project belongs to Team Shanghai Alice.**

**Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team.**

It was a peaceful day in Mobius. The sun was shining, and nothing bad was happening. No robots, no destruction, none of that. Everything was peaceful.

"Ah, yeah, this is happening!"

Oh, what's this? Looks like we've just ran into one of our characters in this story, and he must be having a blast, too! I'll just let the story speak for itself.

We see everyone's favorite blue blur, Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive, taking a stroll through Mobius. It was a known fact that Sonic loved running, and he loved being free, but sometimes, being by yourself can get a bit boring, and Sonic just began to realize that.

"Of course, on a day like today, everyone has to be busy…" Sonic muttered to himself. It was true; all of his friends were busy. Tails was working on a new invention, Knuckles was guarding the Master Emerald, Amy was hanging out with Cream the Rabbit, Espio and Charmy were helping Vector find the computer room, and Shadow was busy doing….whatever ultimate lifeforms do in their spare time.

"I just wish my friends were here." Sonic thought to himself. He pondered to himself for a good while. However, when he snapped back into reality, he just realized he wasn't on solid ground anymore, he was floating! (He probably shouldn't have pondered while he was running…) "Wh-wh-what's going on?! Is this some kind of hallucination?!" Sonic started to panic. "Eggman, I swear, if this was you're doing…" he thought. Just then, he realized that he was surrounded by darkness, and shortly after, big, round, glowing eyes began to emerge from the darkness. They stared at the blue hedgehog with curiosity. "Ok, so I'm in some kind of dark place where they have giant eyeballs…I gotta lay off the chili dogs." Sonic said to himself.

It must have been about an hour or so since Sonic was floating around in the darkness, and the glowing eyes still kept their eyes locked onto him.

"…IS THERE ANYWAY OUT OF THIS PLACE?"

Sure enough, Sonic saw a glimmer of light coming from what seemed to be the end of the darkness. "How convenient." Sonic muttered. As he approached the light, the glimmer started to get brighter and brighter, which forced Sonic to shield his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he found himself to be in a strange place.

"Whoa, this doesn't look like Mobius at all…"

The first thing Sonic noticed was that he was sitting in front of what appears to be a shrine. His curiosity was peeked. Sonic hesitated to go inside, mostly because the person living here might bust him, but he proceeded forward and explored a little.

"Jeez, the person living here really doesn't know the meaning of 'neat and tidy.''' Sonic said as he wiped some dust off of the furniture in the shrine. "It's quite roomy in here, I'll give 'em that!"

As Sonic was about to leave, he noticed something at the corner of his eye. It appeared to be a box with the words labeled "DONATIONS HERE" on its side. Sonic, being the generous hedgehog that he is, decides to donate. He takes out a ring from….God knows where and puts it in the box. It wasn't money, but at least it was something.

When Sonic lifts his head up, he jumps back a little at what he sees. It appears to be a girl, who seems to be slightly taller than him. She has dark brown eyes, long black hair tied with a red ribbon, wears a red vest and skirt, and has detached white sleeves. She looks at Sonic in a state of shock.

"…I'm screwed, aren't I?" Sonic mutters to himself.

**End of chapter! Please R&R! If this gets positive reviews, (Which I highly doubt) I might do more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right guys, chapter 2 is here! I'm actually getting positive reviews for this story, who would've thought? Anyways, on with the chapter!**

"I'm screwed, aren't I?" Sonic muttered to himself. The girl who just arrived appeared to be in a state of shock. Sonic couldn't tell whether she was happy or angry. (Most likely angry though) The girl continued to look at Sonic from head to toe. Then, she finally spoke. "Okay, who are you and what the heck are you doing in my shrine?" she asked in a very angry and annoyed tone.

"Yep, she's angry, and it looks like she's about to break someone's neck!" Sonic thought. He felt his lunch leave his stomach as fear struck his whole body. Luckily, he regained enough composure (Probably more than enough) to answer. "I'm Sonic: Sonic the Hedgehog!" He triumphantly stated as he did his signature finger wave, showing of the sideways grin on his face. The girl just stared at him, not very amused. "…What, too flashy?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah….look, I don't know if you're some kind of new breed of youkai or just some mutant, but you need to get out, pronto." The girl stated as she began to shoo Sonic out of her shrine. "Youkai, what's a youkai?" The blue hedgehog asks. "Yeah, don't play dumb with me!" The girl snaps back at him. It was then when Sonic began to become really frustrated. Reasoning with this girl was becoming a difficult task on its own!

"Alright, look buddy," Sonic angrily said, trying his best to keep his cool. "I don't know who you are. Heck, I don't know how I even got here! So how about you just hear me out and let me explain, please?" The girl was silent for abit, but then she finally gave in. "Alright, I'll hear your side of the story, how about we sit down?" Sonic was relieved that the girl was finally listening to him. "By the way, what's your name?" Sonic asks as the two went to sit down. "My name's Reimu. Reimu Hakurei." She answers. "And by the way, this place is called Gensokyo."

Hedgehog is now explaining…

"Oh, I see. I knew Yukari was behind this!" Reimu exclaims. "Umm…Yukari?" Sonic asks in confusion. "Yes, Yukari Yakumo." Reimu said. "She's the most powerful youkai in all of Gensokyo, and she has the power to manipulate boundaries. She also likes to gap people into Gensokyo. I guess you were her next target. However, whenever Yukari gaps someone in, it usually means she's up to something."

"Huh, interesting." Sonic begins to wonder what this Yukari person is up to, but shrugs the thought off, not finding it that important. He was about to say something else, when suddenly…

"Yo, Reimu!"

Someone was calling from the distance, and it looks like that person was flying on a broom! When the figure got closer, Sonic realized that it was another girl. She had long, blond hair. On top of it was a tall black hat, similar to a witch's. She also has yellow eyes, and wears a black vest and skirt over a white shirt. She landed at the entrance of the shrine.

"Hey, Reimu!" The girl said. "Good to see ya again…what's up with the giant blue rat?" She looks a Sonic with confusion, eyeing him up and down and all around. "Hey, I'm not a rat, I'm a hedgehog!" Sonic says, being slightly offended. "Eeek! It talks?!" The girl jumps back in shock. "Wait, hold on Marisa!" Reimu tries to calm her friend down. "He's friendly!" The girl eyes the hedgehog, who's watching the commotion going on between the two girls.

Girl is now explaining…

"…Oh, I get it now. Sorry we got off on the wrong foot there." The witch girl says, blushing from embarrassment. "Hey don't worry about it." Sonic says.

"So, what's your name?"

"Me? I'm Marisa Kirisame: Ordinary Magician!"

"Well, I'm Sonic: Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Heh, nice intro!"

"Thanks!"

"I have the feeling these two are gonna get along fast…" Reimu thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty, onto Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy!**

"Gensokyo is filled with not only humans and youkai, but a lot of other species including vampires and magicians. We settle battles in Gensokyo using…..Hey! Are you even listening?"

Reimu was teaching Sonic all about Gensokyo. Unfortunately, Sonic dosed off within a few minutes. "You gotta be kidding me."

Marisa, who was almost about to fall asleep as well, whacked Sonic on the head multiple times with the handle of her broom.

"Ow! Okay, okay, I'm awake!" The blue hedgehog said with an annoyed sleepy tone, wiping some drool from the corners of his mouth.

"Pay attention!"Reimu was starting to grow impatient. "If you're planning to stay here, you have to learn the basics."

"Instead of just explaining this to me in a 2 hour lecture, how about you let me explore this place myself?" Sonic asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

"We can't just let you go, ze!" Marisa intervened in their argument. "You might get into trouble, and the youkai out there are dangerous! Are you even capable of defending yourself?"

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but…." Sonic stepped out of the shrine, took out another ring from God knows where, threw it up in the air, and began running circles around the shrine. Sonic ran so fast that dust from the inside of the shrine was Somehow being blown outside (Don't question it), and the donation box and began to float in the air. Sonic then stopped at the place where the ring was as it began to fall. He then caught it, showing off that signature sideways grin. On top of that, the shrine was sparkling clean.

Reimu and Marisa were impressed. "Wow, he might be faster than that tengu." Reimu thought. "And he just got rid of hours of work for me!"

"Wow, that was sweet!" Marisa exclaimed. "Maybe you are capable." Just then, an imaginary light bulb lit up on Marisa's head. "I have an idea! How about we have a little battle?"

"A battle?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, a battle, just to test out your fighting capabilities. Whaddaya say?" After witnessing the blue hedgehog's performance, Marisa was eager to see what else Sonic could do.

Sonic ponders this for a moment, but then agrees to the offer. "Alright, I'll do it!"

Moments later, Sonic and Marisa had gotten into their battle positions outside of the shrine, both of them very eager to get this started.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Sonic?" Reimu asks. "You have no idea what you're up against."

"Don't worry; I'm the kind of guy who loves surprises!" Sonic says, giving Reimu a reassuring thumbs up. He then proceeded to face Marisa.

"Okay Sonic, since I'm in a good mood today, I'll let you make the first move. Show me what you've got, ze!"

"Well then, you won't be disappointed!" Sonic then launches a homing attack straight at Marisa, who barely dodges out of the way. She then counterattacks by whacking Sonic with her broom, send him flying. He lands face first into the ground, but quickly recovers.

"So, a melee fighter, eh?" This should be interesting." Marisa thought. "Time to bust out the big guns!"

Marisa gets on her broom and starts shooting green missiles at Sonic. He gets hit by a few of them, but he dodges most of them. However, the missiles made it hard for him to get up close.

"With attacks like that, I'll never be able to land a hit!" Sonic thought. "I have to think of something, and fast!"

Sonic then sees Marisa pulling out a card. "Magic Sign: Stardust Reverie!"

"…What the-"

Sonic was cut off when he saw the witch girl charging at him with her broom. Unfortunately, the hedgehog had no time to react, and the broom rammed straight into Sonic's stomach. Reimu winced a little at the sight. Sonic manages to recover from the devastating blow, but he winced a little when he tried to get up, not noticing the scar on his stomach.

"Was that a spell card? You know, the one Reimu was talkin' about? "Sonic asked, trying to comprehend what just happened.

"It sure was!" Marisa said with a satisfying grin on her face. "And here comes another one!" She pulls out another spellcard. "Light Sign: Luminous Strike!"

She got on her broom again and starts shooting out a giant yellow star at Sonic.

Fortunately for the blue hedgehog, it was just one big projectile. He easily jumped over it and landed a devastating punch right into Marisa's chest, mostly likely to return the favor after getting rammed by a broom.

"Oooo, that had to hurt!" Reimu grimaced.

"Lucky shot, ze!" Marisa said as she got back up from the attack. "But I bet you'll never get past this!" She takes out another spellcard. "Love Sign…"

"Oh no….Sonic, get out of there now!" Reimu yells.

"What? Why?" Sonic asks.

"This is one of Marisa's most powerful attacks! There's no way you can take it-"

"MASTER SPARK!"

Marisa shot out a multi-coloured laser straight at Sonic. He was too surprised and had no time to react. All he could see at that moment was a bright light that engulfed him whole.

Moments later, the attack had ended, and it was pretty obvious who won the battle.

"Woohoo! And the winner is me! Take that, Sonic! …..Sonic?"

Marisa sees Sonic lying on the ground all burnt and bruised. Luckily, he was still breathing.

"…I kinda went overboard, didn't I?"

"Ya think?" Sonic says, still lying on the ground with an annoyed expression on his face.

**Welp, that was chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed it! I'm kinda running out of ideas, so maybe you guys can help me with the next chapter? I would really appreciate it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter for all you readers out there. Hope you enjoy!**

"Wow, it's getting late. Where's Sonic?"

Meanwhile, back in Mobius, Miles "Tails" Prower, (People call him Tails for short) a master engineer and Sonic's best friend, was looking for the blue blur. He hasn't seen him all day, and it's not like Sonic to just disappear like that. Tails asked all of his other friends - Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Shadow, and even Big! – None of them knew where Sonic went. It was getting dark, and Tails was about to give up.

While Tails was walking back to his workshop, he took out the Miles Electric, a monitor with a built in translator that can pick up and process satellite imaging, to pinpoint Sonic's location. According to the monitor, he wasn't located anywhere on Mobius.

"W-W-W WHAT!? How!? Where did Sonic go!? I wonder what happened to him…."

Tails was beginning to worry. He was walking around in circles at a fast pace, trying hard not imagine the horrible things that Sonic might be going through…..

….not noticing that he just walked into an opening filled with darkness.

"Can I leave the shrine now?"

"For the 9th time, no!"

"Why not?"

"After what just happened? Not a chance! You're going to stay here until you get better, whether you like it or not!"

"I've been through a lot worse, y'know!"

"That still won't cut it!"

"D'oh!"

Back in Gensokyo, Sonic was busy recovering from the Master Spark he got hit by when he fought Marisa. He was lying in Reimu's futon, arguing with said shrine maiden about how he should stay here for a while before he could go off on his own. Marisa was watching them argue, trying very hard not to laugh.

"Now then, just stay here while I bring some tea for you, okay?" Reimu said while trying to keep a pleasant smile on her face.

"Whatever." Sonic replied, obviously annoyed.

Reimu went to go prepare the tea, leaving Sonic and Marisa alone. All was silent for a while, but then the blue hedgehog broke the silence.

"So… is this how people fight in this world? With magic and spell cards and stuff?"

"Yup! Reimu developed the spell card system to give even weak youkai and humans a chance to win, as well as to provide youkai a way to defeat Reimu fair and square."

"Wow… Do the same rules apply to hedgehogs?"

"Heh heh, I don't know. Maybe?"

There was silence again for a few minutes, but this time it was Marisa who broke it.

"So…where are you from?"

"Me? I'm from Mobius."

"Mobius?"

"Yeah, I'm basically the hero there, and I'm always fighting against Dr. Eggman."

"Dr. Eggman? Ha ha! With a name like that, he sounds like a complete pushover, ze!"

"Yeah, he kinda is. But everytime I fight him and his creations, it seems like he gets tougher and tougher each time."

"Sheesh, he really wants you dead, huh?"

"Yup, and he also plans to take over the Mobius so he can build EggmanLand."

"Huh…"

Just then, Reimu came back with 3 cups of tea and gave one to Sonic and Marisa, and reserved one for herself. The 3 drank their tea while making conversation, and Sonic told Reimu all about Mobius, and all the adventures he has there.

"Wow, you sure are quite the hero, Sonic." Reimu said.

"Yeah, I try." Sonic said with a hint of cockiness in his voice. He then drank the last mouthful of his tea. He then proceeded to get up, but Reimu quickly stopped him.

"And where do you think you're going?" Reimu asked.

"Oh…um….nowhe-Oh, look! Money!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Ohh, where!?" Reimu then looked around to see if there was money. None in sight. She went back to Sonic's area….

….only to find the futon empty.

"…I hate that hedgehog!" Reimu shouted. Marisa just burst out laughing.

"Ha ha, sucker!" Sonic thought as he ran down the steps of the shrine. "Now I can finally explore this place! Hmm, where to first?"

He looked around and then noticed what appeared to be a forest. "Eh, why not?" He then proceeded into the forest, unaware of the dangers that lurk in there.

**And now, Tails enters the story! I want to make chapter 5 focus more on Tails. On the other hand, you can still give me suggestions, since I kinda need some ideas. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Master, I think he's waking up!"

"It appears that he is. Excellent."

"What an odd little creature. I've never seen him around here before."

Tails slowly opened his eyes to see a white ceiling above him. Not only that, there were two girls talking beside him. One was in a business suit and miniskirt, and the other wore a doctor's cap, and a dress that alternated between red and blue colors.

"How's he doing, Master?"

"He just has a few bruises here and there, but nothing major. He should be better within a few days."

Tails just sat there dumbfounded for a few seconds before finally saying, "Um…Hi?"

One of the girls, the one in the doctor's cap, noticed him.

"Well, hello there, little fellow. Finally awake, I see?" The doctor greeted politely.

The two tailed fox nodded, still trying to figure out if this was a dream.

The doctor continued. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Eirin Yagokoro, and this my assistant, Reisen Udonge Inaba." She pointed at the girl in the business suit, who waved back at Tails. "And you are?"

"O-oh, my real name is Miles, but you can call me Tails." The fox said. "Umm… how did I get here?"

"Well, all we know is that something hit our door, and I open it up to see you lying face first on our steps." Eirin said.

"All I remember was that I was looking for my friend Sonic, and then I found myself in a dark place, and it had lots of eyes, and then I was shot out of it!"

"Hmm…looks like we got a gappy here, master." Reisen said.

"Well then," Eirin began. "Right now, you're in Eientei, our residence. The world you're in right now is called Gensokyo."

"…Is this a dream?" Tails asked nervously.

"Afraid not, my friend." Eirin replied. "This is all real."

"Um….okay then. Anyway I'm going to go find Sonic. Maybe he was gapped here too!" As soon as Tails was about to leave, Reisen stopped him.

"Wait! Here, you forgot this."

Reisen gave him the Miles Electric. "I was keeping it safe. Did you build it yourself?"

"Yeah, I did." Tails smiled, scratching his cheek. "Anyways, goodbye!" He waved at Eirin.

"Good luck finding your friend," Eirin said. "And stay out of trouble, the creatures here are dangerous!"

"Don't worry, I will!" Tails opened the door, and flew out using his two tails. Eirin and Reisen watched him leave.

"He can fly with…. his tails?" Reisen asked, confused.

"While I find that cool, it's….unusual." Eirin replied.

Sonic was busy effortlessly running through the forest. Reimu had warned him about strong youkai lurking, but he hasn't seen anything. The blue rat was beginning to doubt-

"LOOK OUT!"

"WHAT THE-"

Sonic then crashed into someone, both figures were sent backwards a few feet. Sonic groaned has he held his head in pain. At least he was able to get a better look at the figure he just rammed into. The figure appears to be a girl. She has red eyes and semi-long black hair. She wears a white blouse, black short skirt, and a tokin. She is also carrying a camera.

"Ayayayaya, what the hell just hit me?" The girl said, rubbing her forehead in pain. Then, she saw what she just bumped in to. "Oh my goodness! It's a giant blue rat!"

_Again with the rat thing._ "Hey, I'm a hedgehog-ah! Stop that!"

Sonic was interrupted by the girl going up to him and taking snapshots of him.

"Forget my old scoop; this one will surely sell my newspapers!" The girl exclaimed.

"Okay, enough!" Sonic said angrily. "Look…um…."

"Aya, Aya Shameimaru."

"Yeah, Aya. I'm not from here."

"I can see that. I've never seen big blue rats in Gensokyo before."

"I'm a hedgehog! And what're you supposed to be?"

"I'm a tengu. We are the fastest creatures-"

"Waitwaitwaitwait," Sonic immediately stops her. "Did you just say _fastest?"_

"Um…yeah." Aya replied.

"I think you got that mistaken, buddy. _I'm_ the fastest thing alive!"

"Oh, really? You wanna bet?"

"Try me!"

"Ok then. You. Me. Race. Right here. Right now."

"Alright then. Just don't cry if you get schooled by the fastest thing alive!"

"We'll see who's the fastest here, and then I'll get my scoop on you…"

**The title for "The Fastest Thing Alive" is up for grabs now. Will Sonic keep that title, or will lose it? Find out next time on Dragon B-er, I mean BBiG.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter. Sorry this took so long. I had exams, and I had trouble writing this chapter. Hope you enjoy it anyways!**

"Okay then, whoever makes it to Alice's house first wins!"

"I don't know who the heck Alice is, but okay then."

Sonic and Aya were getting ready to race, to find out who is the true 'fastest thing alive.' The tengu began the countdown.

"3…2…1…"

And they were off! Sonic was on foot, and Aya was in the air. The two were evenly matched in speed.

"Hey, no fair! You can fly!" Sonic complained.

"Who said anything about restricting your natural talents?" The tengu replied boastfully. "Oh, and by the way, watch where you're going."

"Wha-"

Sonic realized that he was about to hit a tree. Fortunately, he used his awesome parkour skills to run up the tree. He then landed on one of the branches, and he then saw Aya, who was miles ahead of him.

Sonic gritted his teeth in anger. _No way I'm gonna lose my title to some girl_, he thought.

He jumped off the branch and ran after the tengu, catching up with her in mere seconds.

"Wow, you're pretty persistent, hedgehog."

"Eh, I try." Sonic said, grinning. Aya grinned back. Sonic then dashed even farther, catching the tengu by surprise. Aya didn't say a word. She just tried to catch up with him.

Sonic was almost at Alice's house, and Aya was fly right beside him. The two were neck and neck, and they were giving it their all to outspeed eachother. However, Sonic had a trick up his sleeve. He used his signature boost move to outspeed the tengu. He made it in seconds to the destination, stopping right at the doorstep. The blue hedgehog was victorious. Aya then showed up seconds later.

"Ha-ha! I win! In your face!" Sonic boastfully stated. "No one takes _my_ title away from me!"

"Ayayayaya, you sure are fast!" Aya said. "You sure are something! I am so writing an article about you! You're going to be a popular topic for Bunbunmaru Newspaper!

Aya then decided to take a picture of Sonic. The blue hedgehog happily obliged. She took a picture of him doing his signature finger wave.

"Perfect!" Aya said cheerfully. "It's been nice meeting you, Sonic. Hopefully we can race each other again some other time!" And with that, the tengu then flew off.

"Huh, looks like you have a buddy to race with, ze!"

Sonic then turns to his side to see Marisa and Reimu flying towards him. Sonic's eyes widened.

"Uh… hey guys…" Sonic nervously said. "I know you said that-"

"Look, I'm not very pleased that you ignored me," The miko began. "But at least you didn't get into any trouble. Now come on, it's getting dark. Let's head back. You can meet Alice tomorrow.

Sonic followed Reimu and Marisa back to the Hakurei Shrine. Sonic began to wonder how many interesting people he will meet in the future. He also began to wonder who this "Alice" person was, and more importantly, how his friends back in Mobius were doing without him…

Tails was trying his best to get out of the Bamboo Forest, but because of how big the forest was, getting out was a big pain. Not even the Miles Electric was helping, since it couldn't identify world it was in, and therefore, it couldn't give any locations. _I'll never get out of this place. If only someone was here to help me…_Tails thought.

"Hey, are you lost?"

The two tailed fox jumped a little when he heard a voice behind him. Tails looked back to see a tall girl. The girl had red eyes and ankle-length pale blue (almost white) hair. She wears a light brown shirt that appears as if it has been discolored from fire, and dark red overalls that are randomly decorated with paper charms. Her hair is tied with these same red and white paper charms.

Tails just stood there looking at her for a few seconds, unable to say anything.

"Hey, are you lost?" The girl repeated the question.

"Um…y-yeah, I am." Tails finally said. "I am very lost, and I am desperate to find some place to stay. Can you help me?"

"Yeah, sure thing. Oh, by the way, I'm Fujiwara no Mokou." The girl said. "I haven't seen anyone like you before. You're not from here, are you?"

"Nope, I'm not from here. I somehow just got transported here by a field filled with eyeballs. My name is Tails, by the way."

"Hmm…how odd…"

As Mokou was guiding Tails out of the Bamboo Forest, the two talked a lot, which was pretty surprising, since Mokou doesn't really enjoy the company of others. She's more of a quiet person.

"Well, here we are: the human village." Mokou said as she showed the two tailed fox a small village.

"Um…_human_ village? Okay, news flash: I'm a fox, not a human!"

"Relax kid, don't sweat it. I'm sure the people will love ya." Mokou said, giving Tails a reassuring smile. "Besides, it's very late at night, so the humans are asleep. They'll get to see you in the morning."

"Yeah…sure." Tails muttered to himself.

"Well, I better head back. See ya later, Tails!"

_Well, this isn't what I expected, but at least I have somewhere to stay._ Tails thought. He walked towards the human village with some confidence. The first he has to is find a place to sleep.

**Yeah, I'm really sorry if this chapter sucks. I had a difficult time writing this one, but at least I pulled through, even though I had a lack of inspiration. Feel free to give me some ideas for future chapters! And remember, I'll always accept constructive criticism; I need all the help I can get!**


End file.
